The Girl in Foster Care
by warehouseluver13
Summary: A Bones high school fanfic, told from Angela's POV. Also, in this fic, Temperance Brennan finds herself at home with the Montenegro family... click to find out how exactly that happens!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my first Bones fanfic, so please be nice! Enjoy! ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones- Fox and HH do.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

I opened my eyes to my buzzing alarm clock before groaning and hitting the snooze button to fall back asleep. However, something itched in the back of my mind. Today was an important day, but I forgot why it was important until my mother yelled upstairs, jolting me awake.

"Shit!" I yelled as I scrambled out of my bed, to get ready for the day.

As I was peeling off my pajamas, my mother busted through the door with a very annoyed look on her face. In return, I let out a squeal of horror, because I was in the middle of pulling my shorts on, wearing only my bra and underwear.

"Mom! A little privacy please!" I begged.

Still my mother refused to move. Instead she just shut the door behind her, the expression on her face unchanged.

"Angela Montenegro! I thought I told you to clean your room yesterday! The foster child who is going to be staying with us is arriving today!"

I squealed with excitement. "Is this your way of telling me that the foster kid is a girl my age?! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A SISTER! Thanks Mom!" I yelled.

My mother simply laughed. "Well, after you finish getting dressed and moving all your stuff to one half of your room, you're more than welcomed to come down for breakfast. The social worker is arriving around lunch time with the girl,"

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME! WE'RE GOING TO BE ROOMMATES!" I quickly threw an old graphic t-shirt over my head and began to whip around my room like a tornado, pushing all my dirty laundry to the right side of my room, to allow the girl to easily make herself comfortable on the futon bed, and the left side of my humongous room, before racing downstairs to dive into a stack of my mom's beloved pancakes.

"Do you know what she looks like?" I asked my mom.

"I have no clue what she looks like, sweetie. However, I heard she has had a rough time in the system, so when she gets here, go easy on her; the last thing I want is for you to scare or upset this girl, so don't ask her about her time in the system. Understand?"

"I understand mom. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Since she has had a rough time in the foster system, and if I really like her, do you think you and dad could consider adopting her? Please?"

My mom studied me for a minute before answering. "At the end of this school year, I'll talk it over with your father before making such a big decision, honey. Let's just meet her first before you jump to conclusions,"

I deflated just a little. "All right. I'm going to my art studio to paint a welcome to the Montenegro Household present for her. It's going to take an hour or two, to pick a muse and paint it, but if they arrive before I'm done, can you come up and get me so we can meet her together, mom?"

My mom smiled proudly before replying. "Of course sweetheart. Then the two of you can work on your chores before you meet up with your friends, right?"

I groaned. Apparently, nothing escapes my mom's attention. "Of course mom," I replied before skipping up the stairs to find a fresh canvas, and a paint palette in my personal art studio my parents gave me as a present for my 15th birthday last year.

"I wonder if she likes dolphins," I muttered, as I squirted an ocean blue on my worn out palette and allowed my muse to consume my focus, easily losing track of time.

* * *

As I put the last touches on my painting for the foster girl, I heard my mom enter the room.

"So, what do you think mom? I think it's pretty amazing," I said, standing back to admire my work.

"It's beautiful sweetie. I think she's going to really love it. Why did you pick dolphins?"

"Well, dolphins are playful, intelligent and happy creatures. From what you've told me, this girl could need all the happiness she can get,"

"That's very thoughtful of you Angela. The social worker called me a few minutes ago and told me that they will be arriving shortly,"

At that moment, the doorbell echoed throughout the house, and I immediately shot out of my art studio as if it was on fire, and raced to the front door as if my life depended upon it.

I threw open the front door and automatically threw my arms around the girl without a second thought about looking her over first. I felt her tense underneath my hug, but she quickly relaxed when she realized I was just hugging her. I released her from my hug to glance at her appearance. She had auburn hair, sparkling cerulean eyes; she also was very skinny, and I'm pretty sure not in a good way.

I flashed her a friendly smile before I decided to introduce myself. "I'm sorry for hugging you like that, it's just I'm so excited that you're finally here! I'm Angela Montenegro. What's your name?" I asked the nervous girl.

"Temperance Brennan," she quietly answered.

"That's a very pretty name, Temperance. Come on, I'll show you where you're going to be staying- actually, you're staying in my room, so we're going to be roommates! I even painted you a picture to help you feel more welcomed! I hope you like dolphins. Mom! The social worker is here! I'm going to hang out in my room with Temperance!"

"Okay honey. Hello Temperance, I'm Linda Montenegro. I'm pretty sure Angela is making you feel more than welcomed, but I just wanted to say, anything you want or need will be made available to you,"

"Mom, you're just saying that because you like spending dad's money! Let's go Temperance!" I yelled, pulling her up the rest of the stairs.

* * *

I led her into my room, which was the first door on the left. "Sorry about the mess. I rushed to clean my room this morning. All my stuff is on the right side of the room, and you get the futon bed and the left half of the room. Are you okay Temperance?" I had noticed that she was crying.

"I'm fine, Angela. It's just… no one has ever been this nice to me before," she replied.

"Well, Temperance, get used to it, because we will be the best pair of sisters this town has ever seen! Speaking of which, school starts next week, unfortunately. And I am still struggling with the anatomy packet I got for summer work… are you good in science?"

"I took AP classes at the last high school I attended. I am an expert when it comes to science. In fact, I would like to be a forensic anthropologist when I'm older," Temperance said.

I looked at her quizzically. "A forensic what?"

"An expert on the bones of humans,"

"Ooh, a bone reader. You should meet my friends later. We're meeting up at the library to work on our summer packets. One of them wants to study bugs, dirt and slime I think. His adopted brother wants to be a scientist too, but he doesn't know what field he wants to go into yet,"

Temperance slightly nodded her head, absorbing the new information about my friends. I felt bad for her as I looked over her disheveled appearance of hand me down clothes, and decided until we can go shopping for school, she can borrow a comfortable pair of shorts and an old t-shirt from my closet.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get settled in. While you do that, I'll go and grab your present from my art studio. I'll be right back," I happily skipped into my art studio across the hall and grabbed the painting from the easel with ease before returning to our bedroom.

"Ta-da! I hope you like it, Temperance!" I said, handing her the painting of the dolphins.

Her cerulean eyes sparkled with tears as she ran one of her hands over my hard work. "Thank you, Ange," she said.

I beamed proudly, happy that she accepted my painting. "You're welcome. Now, you can hang it on the wall above your futon bed! I think it would look pretty there,"

She looked in the direction of the futon bed, before giving me a small smile of her own. "I think it would be very pretty if it was displayed there," she agreed.

"Girls! Lunch!" My mom yelled.

"Yum! We're coming mom! My mom makes the best mac and cheese. It is to die for! Her friend Carly gave it to her after the Fourth of July party we held, because my mom kept begging for the recipe! And after lunch, I'll loan you a more comfortable outfit before we head over to the library, because those clothes do not do your beauty justice!" I claimed as I led her downstairs, into the kitchen.

She gave me a small smile once again, and I could sense that she was beginning to trust me more and more ever since she arrived. "I would really like that Ange," she said.

I returned her smile with one of my own before I stuffed a spoonful of mac and cheese in my mouth. "Hmm! This is so good! I swear my mom makes it better and better every time!"

Temperance began to laugh, and I joined in on her laughter after carefully swallowing a spoon of my mom's beloved mac and cheese.

_Baby steps, Temperance Brennan. I know trusting someone isn't easy, but hey- Rome wasn't built in a day either._

* * *

**_So, do you want more? Leave a review!_**

**_-warehouseluver13_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2! R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

Once again, I ignored the list of chores my mom gave me, and devoted the next hour or two trying to find a t-shirt that complimented Temperance's cerulean eyes, and by time I did find a t-shirt I liked, it was time to go meet Jack and Zach at the library. I scooped my messenger bag up off the floor before double checking Temperance's temporary makeover. She was wearing a pair of my worn out short shorts, and an old t-shirt I pick up at a rock concert a few years ago. I stood Temperance in front of my full body mirror, grinning from ear to ear so that she could check out her new look.

"Feel better Tempe?" I asked.

She nervously studied her reflection for a few minutes before she accepted her new look. "Thanks again, Ange,"

"Isn't that what sisters are for? Now let's go! I can't wait for you to meet my friends!"

I dashed down the stairs, and Temperance slowly followed. "Mom! We're heading out to meet Jack and Zach at the library! We'll be home for dinner!" I hollered.

"Okay sweetie! Remember dinner is at six!"

I groaned and glanced at the digital clock on my phone. The bold print read 4:00 which meant we would have under two hours to take a crack at my summer packet once we got to the library.

"I know mom! Let's go Tempe!" I opened the front door, allowing her to leave first so I could shut it.

"The library is a fifteen minute walk from here, but that's only if we take the short cut through the park, which happens to be filled with buffoons at this hour," I explained.

"Buffoons?" Tempe asked, with a hint of puzzlement in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Boys. Jocks from the high school who play pick-up games at the park. Sullivan is the douchebag you want to watch out for, but Booth does his best to keep his womanizing friend under control. I would almost feel sorry for Booth, if his girlfriend wasn't such a bitch,"

"Okay. I trust you Ange. I guess if we have to cut through the park to make better time, we should do it,"

I sucked in a breath of air before replying. "That's what I'm afraid of," I said as we continued our trek in the direction of the local park.

* * *

We finally arrived at the park and saw an intense basketball game going on between the jocks going into their senior year. It was a lovely, gross sight. I only say lovely because they setup their teams as shirts verses skins, and might I say, the skins were looking mighty fine in the summer heat. As I admired the view, I almost completely forgot about Tempe, who was standing next to me, patiently waiting to see where we needed to head next.

I tore my eyes away from the seniors to give Tempe my full attention. "Now, unfortunately for us, we have to walk directly past the basketball courts to head towards the library. It's on the other side of that patch of woods in the distance. If we walk quickly, they might not stop us with their wolf whistles and their dirty remarks. Are you with me?"

"All the way Ange," Tempe smiled.

I was in the middle of willing Temperance to walk faster when Sully's wolf whistle rang out. I learned if Sully wolf whistles, it's better to stop and confront him about his dirty remarks, rather than waiting until later to deal with his dirty mind.

"What the hell do you want Sullivan?" I asked angrily.

"Just admiring the view, Angela. Who's your foxy friend?"

"Her name is none of your business, Sullivan, so I suggest you keep your dirty thoughts to yourself," I shot back.

I'll admit that I kind of grew scared when Sullivan took a step in our direction, but I felt determined to stand my ground against the intimidating jock.

To my disgust, Sullivan shrugged in response to my remark. "What can I say, I have a creative imagination,"

I rolled my eyes. "Only because you've probably been reading your dad's porn magazines behind his back,"

I smirked as Sullivan's friends (minus one hot Seeley Booth) exploded with laughter, as they yelled, "Sully, you got burned!"

However, a new voice I like to call Sullivan's conscience entered our conversation. (if you could call it that.) "Sully, get your mind out of the gutter and leave them alone. Let's just get back to our pick-up game."

I happily sighed and thanked God for our lovely savior- Seeley Booth. He was tall with an athletic build, brown hair and chocolate melting eyes to match. Not to mention he was probably the only honor bound/ gentleman attending our high school.

"Stay out of this Seeley! That bitch just insulted me!" He angrily lunged in my direction, and I flinched, but Booth and his friend reacted faster, and managed to hold Sullivan back like he was a rabid dog.

Booth looked at us apologetically. "I'm sorry about this. I've been trying to make him go to anger management classes to help get his temper under control. I'm Seeley Booth, by the way,"

I smiled inwardly as I saw Booth give Tempe a once over- he was so obviously checking her out. Time to play matchmaker.

"Thanks for the save Booth! And if you want to know my friend's name- we're willing to meet you in the library before school starts next week," I said.

"All right. See you girls next week," he replied as he winked in our direction.

I casually waved good-bye as I ushered Tempe onward towards the direction of the library.

"Ange! What did you just do?" Tempe hissed.

"Relax Tempe! Booth was totally checking you out back there, so I decided it would be fun to pull at his heartstrings a little,"

"By telling him to meet us in the library before school starts?" She asked.

"Yes, because therefore, you only have a one person audience when I introduce you to him, and the fact that he probably won't stop thinking about you until he learns your name," I felt myself grin like the Cheshire Cat.

Tempe blushed. "I appreciate all your help Ange. I am not so socially adept like you when it comes to boys,"

"Isn't that what sisters are for? Come on, we better hurry to the library! I bet Jack and Zach are starting to worry about us!"

"Do you think they'll like me?" Tempe asked.

"Well, I suppose if they can accept me for my wild free spirited artistic behavior, I would bet my allowance that they can accept you for the science intellect you can bring to our homework group. Now, to the library!" I declared, as I continued to march through the park, with Tempe following closely behind.

* * *

_**So, what do think? Want more? Leave a review!**_

_**A/N: Angela refers to Temperance as her sister/friend, because she doesn't want Temperance to be teased due to the fact that she is a foster child, and to make her feel more comfortable and at home with her family.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**As requested, here's chapter 3! R&R!**_

_**Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

We arrived at the library, barely making record time because of our encounter with the buffoons at the park. I can only hope that Sullivan and his friends aren't going to be camped outside the high school, waiting to corner us alone on the first day, without Tempe's knight in shining armor (aka the gorgeous Seeley Booth) to save us next time.

I entered the library with a skip in my step as I scanned the nearby tables in search of my friends. This school year we decided it would be fun to take the anatomy elective class, but as soon as we got the summer packet, I just knew I was going to dread attending anatomy this year. I hope Tempe wasn't kidding about being an expert in science, because me, Jack and Zach are totally struggling to finish this damn summer packet.

I finally caught sight of my two friends, who regrettably picked a table near the graphic novels section. (They LOVE graphic novels.) I waved at them like a crazy person before rushing in their direction, and dragging Tempe roughly along to make up for lost time.

"Tempe, this is Jack and Zach. Guys, this is Tempe. She's my foster sister, so don't drool all over her. She is going to be joining us in our classes this year," I said as I motioned Tempe to sit down beside me.

Jack, with his curly blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes flashed his "chick" magnet smile at Tempe. "I'm Jack. Jack Hodgins. Welcome,"

Zach, with his bushy brown hair and matching brown eyes, just stared at Tempe as if he never saw a girl before. "Uh… um… um… welcome Tempe. I'm Zach Addy,"

Jack laughed to cover up his adoptive brother's nerves. "I apologize for Zach. He's adopted, and he's not used to being around two attractive girls,"

"Aww thanks Hodgie," I said.

"You're welcome Angie. Now, as I recalled, we were meeting here today to get these dreaded anatomy packets over and done with. I swear Mr. Piers is out to get us before the school year even begins,"

"Well fortunately, I have brought us a savior to help us. Tempe here, said that she wants to study to become an archeologist and she's an expert in science,"

"Angela, I want to be a forensic anthropologist. Remember I told you before? You said I was a bone reader I think," said Tempe.

"Forensic anthropologist, Tempe? That's cool. I want to become a forensic entomologist. It's all about bugs, slime and dirt baby," Jack replied.

Tempe looked at Jack with a confused expression across her face, as I coughed out a laugh, while Jack blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that. The 'baby' thing is kind of a reflex," he apologized.

"Well, if you guys would stop flirting, we can begin working on our packets, and Jack and I could possibly make it home for dinner tonight," said Zach, in an effort to break the awkward tension.

"You're right Zach. Okay guys, let's begin," Tempe agreed, as she flipped to page one of my anatomy packet.

* * *

An hour filled of laughs and terrible bone jokes later, we managed to completely finish our anatomy summer packets, with Tempe helping us out every step of the way. I glanced at my phone, and the bold print now read 5:45. I was sad because I knew that Jack and Zach were having fun getting to know Tempe, and Tempe seemed like she accepted them as her new friends as well, but I had a feeling her mind was a thousand miles away, thinking about one hot brown haired chocolate color eyed boy we met earlier today. (I wonder who that could be?) Unfortunately, I knew if we didn't leave right now, my mom would kill us if we were late for dinner.

"Jack, Zach, this has been fun, but Tempe and I have to pack up and head for home. My mom will kill us if we are late for dinner," I said.

"Come on Angie! Can't you stay a few more minutes?" Jack begged.

"Sorry Hodgie, but you know my mom. I don't want to skip dinner tonight. I already skipped my chores a second time this week, and when my mom finds out I did, I'll be lucky if I get to keep my phone for the rest of the month. And I can't live without my phone!" I exclaimed.

Jack laughed. "Okay Angie. Are you sure you girls don't want a ride? My mom will be here in five minutes to pick us up,"

"Thanks, but no thanks. Come on Tempe! I think tonight's taco night!" I said.

"Bye guys," Tempe said to the boys.

"Wait Angie! Do you think we could meet up before school starts this week?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so Jack. I've got to take Tempe shopping for clothes and school supplies, so the earliest we'll see each other is at lunch on the first day," I replied.

"Wait, why not before school?" Jack questioned.

"We have… girls' business to take care of… you know, I have to show Tempe her locker and other stuff," I hastily replied.

"Well actually we're meeting B-" Tempe started.

"We're meeting in the library before school starts. I promised to show her our school's extensive collection on anatomy books," I said to cover up Tempe's sentence.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I guess we'll see you at lunch then," said Jack.

"Yup. Bye guys!" I said as I pushed Tempe towards the exit.

"Bye Angie! Bye Tempe!" Jack called.

"Bye Tempe! Bye Angela!" Zach mumbled.

I frantically waved goodbye to my two friends before we exited the library, and headed back towards the park.

"Why didn't you tell Jack and Zach that we're meeting Booth in the library tomorrow?" Tempe asked.

I sighed. "Tempe, I'll tell you from experience, boys are complicated. It's better if our meeting with Booth stays between us girls,"

"Okay Ange," Tempe smiled.

I returned her smile with one of my own. "We are going to be busy for the next few days Tempe. We are going to revamp your entire wardrobe and arm you with enough school supplies so you can join me on the battlefield against our evil high school teachers. Do you think you can handle it?" I asked with a grin.

Tempe smiled. "Bring it on Ange. Bring it on,"

* * *

_**Any thoughts/ reviews/ ideas for the story would be graciously accepted. **_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


End file.
